Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and particularly, an OLED that can improve production efficiency and have lightweight and thin profile.
Discussion of the Related Art
An OLED includes a hole injection electrode, an organic light emission layer and an electron injection electrode, and emits light by an energy produced when an exciton generated by combination of electrode and hole transits from an excited state to a ground state.
According to this principle, the OLED has a self-luminous property, and the OLED can have a decreased in thickness and weight because the OLED does not require a light source. Further, since the OLED has high qualities such as low power consumption, high brightness and high response speed, the OLED is considered as a next generation display device.
Generally, the OLED includes an OLED panel having an organic light emitting layer, a cabinet surrounding edge portions of the OLED panel, a back cover disposed on the rear of the OLED panel and accommodating the OLED panel therein, and a cover window disposed on the front of the OLED panel and protecting the OLED panel.
A printed circuit board is connected to the OLED panel at an edge portion of the OLED panel via a connection member, and the printed circuit board is bent toward and adhered onto the rear surface of the back cover.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a portion of a rear surface of an OLED according to the related art, and FIGS. 2A and 2B are schematic perspective views illustrating a rear surface of the OLED, on which a system board is mounted, according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a printed circuit board 18 connected to an edge portion of an OLED 10 via a connecting member 16 is adhered onto a rear surface of a back cover 20 and fixed.
A plurality of driving circuit elements are mounted on the printed circuit board 18, and the printed circuit board 18 is covered by a cover shield 23. The cover shield 23 covers and protects the printed circuit board 18 from an external impact.
The cover shield 23 is assembled and coupled with the printed circuit board 18 using a screw fastening.
Since the printed circuit board 18 is adhered onto the rear surface of the back cover 20, the OLED 10 needs the cover shield 18 to protect the printed circuit board 18, and additional component, such as screws, to assemble and couple the cover shield 23 to the printed circuit board 18.
Accordingly, the additional component causes increased production cost, and production time increases by the assembling, and thus production efficiency decreases remarkably in the related art OLEDs.
Further, referring to FIG. 2A, since the rear surface of the OLED 10 has a complicated shape, an available area of the rear surface of the OLED 10 is small, and particularly, other components can not be mounted at the edge portion A where the printed circuit board 18 is adhered.
Accordingly, a position and an area of a system board 70 mounted on the rear surface of the OLED 10 are limited. Referring to FIG. 2B, the OLED 10, which is coupled with a set frame 60 and completed as a final product, also has a rear surface in a complicated shape, and thus the OLED lacks space applicability, interior decoration and design as required recently.
Further, since the thickness and weight of the related art OLED are increased due to the cover shield 23, there is a limit in providing an OLED having lightweight and thin profile.